Image matching is basic content in computer vision research. Benefiting from excellent expressiveness of graphs and the ability to store critical information in images, graph matching has been widely used as a method of image matching in the field of social networks, data analysis, complex object recognition, video analysis and other fields in recent years.
Image matching technologies that can process non-rigid objects and deformation are more widely used. Since it is a secondary distribution problem in mathematics, which has an NP hard (non-deterministic polynomial), many methods have been tried on it. However, the issues of assuring non-redundancy of feature points and edges in an image matching process and correct image matching still need to be resolved.